


an indulgence

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bathroom door stood ajar, the light spilling from the crack splashed across the floor like rays of sun. Will creaked it the rest of the way open and his heart seized up in his chest. “Fuck,” he drawled the moment he saw Hannibal standing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation between [granpappy-winchester](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/) and myself. [This photo](http://softersterek.tumblr.com/post/147467042157) was the first spark of inspiration. Most of what happens below was picked right from Sara's brain. This one is simply my attempt at translating it into fic.
> 
> I wrote this very quick and was less concerned with the poetry of it and more with simply getting it out of my brain, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! <3

The bathroom door stood ajar, the light spilling from the crack splashed across the floor like rays of sun. Will creaked it the rest of the way open and his heart seized up in his chest. “Fuck,” he drawled the moment he saw Hannibal standing there.

Hannibal was clad in a lacy black thong, waistband cutting into the jut of his hips. Black stockings covered him to mid-thigh, a garter in the same lace as the panties holding them up. On his feet he wore a pair of towering black stilettos.

Gazing at his reflection in the full length mirror, he shot Will a look over his shoulder. “I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.”

“I…” Will’s tongue felt useless in his mouth. He tried to locate words in the haze of his mind as he approached. “How long have you had... those?”

“Some time now. I wanted to surprise you.”

Hannibal turned, heels clicking off the tile as he moved. He met Will in the center of the room, gliding elegantly in his new shoes. He towered five inches higher than he normally would, and Will had to crane his neck to meet his gaze.

“When I said I…” Will stammered, face flushed as his eyes flicked down below Hannibal’s waist. His cock was half hard and tenting the fabric of the panties. “You didn’t have to…”

“You were kind enough to reveal your fantasy to me, Will,” Hannibal said, reaching out a hand to stroke his stubbled cheek. “The least I can do is help you to indulge it. I’ve practiced walking in them over the past several weeks, and I’ve grown quite fond of them myself.”

Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Will dropped to his knees. His hands caressed Hannibal’s stocking-covered thighs. “May I…”

Hannibal smiled down at him fondly. “You may.”

Will bent his body as if to worship. As if to pray. Palms flat against the floor he nuzzled against Hannibal’s foot, the patent leather smooth against the burning flesh of his face. His tongue darted out to lap at the leather near Hannibal’s toes. For a moment he nearly forgot how to breathe.

Will trailed kisses from Hannibal’s foot up to the lace-clad flesh of his ankles. He was rock hard and his mind felt lost to the call of aching lust. A growl rose up from his throat. “I want to fuck you,” he said, fingernails catching against the stockings as he clawed at Hannibal’s legs. “Right now.”

He pulled Hannibal down to kneel before him on the tile. Their mouths crashed together in a flurry of tongues and teeth. Breaking the kiss in a desperate grab for air, Will’s eyes caught on the open bottle of lube on the edge of the tub.

Hannibal’s smile grew dark. “I’ve already prepared myself for you,” he said. “All of this is yours for the taking.”

A sob broke up from Will’s core. He pressed a trembling hand to the center of Hannibal’s chest and pushed him down to lie against the tile. Spreading Hannibal’s thighs, Will settled between his legs and began to nose at the line of his cock through the lace.

Will inhaled his scent deep, nipping at the fabric of the panties and digging his fingers into Hannibal’s stockings. _I love you_ , he thought, the urge to defile washing over him. _I love you_.

Will sat back on his heels and undid his belt with shaking fingers. He reached for the lube as Hannibal helped him work open his fly. Together they got Will’s pants and underwear down below the swell of his ass. Will slicked his cock quick and pushed Hannibal’s knees back toward his chest.

He pulled the strip of fabric away from Hannibal’s hole and felt tears prickle in his eyes. His cock was so hard it ached down to his toes. Hannibal’s hole dripped with lube and thorough preparation. Will imagined him there on his knees, fucking himself open for Will before he slipped on the panties. The thought was nearly too much for him to bear.

Will wasted no time pushing in, his cock head sliding in smooth and easy, Hannibal’s body a blissful and wanton invitation. Hannibal held the fabric of the thong to the side as Will began to fuck. Will pulled Hannibal’s legs up to drape over his shoulders. He mouthed at the stockings covering his knees and thighs as he thrust in deep.

“You may ruin them if you’d like,” Hannibal purred, his grunts echoing off the tiled walls. “Is that what you would like?”

Will flashed a wicked smile. His hips snapped at an erratic pace as his teeth sunk in, tearing at the lace of the stockings until he exposed Hannibal’s supple flesh below. He turned his head and made a matching hole on the other leg. He pulled at the stocking clips until they snapped apart. 

Will sat back on his heels and tugged at Hannibal’s thong. “You’re beautiful,” he huffed. “God… fuck, Hannibal, you’re so beautiful.”

Hannibal lifted his hips and helped Will get the panties down over his knees. His cock was angry-red and leaking against the lace of his garter. He smirked and ran his fingers up the front of Will’s shirt to feel for his scar.

Will brought the panties to his nose and breathed in deep. His cock twitched as Hannibal traced the ridge of scar tissue across his belly. He balled the panties up and pulled Hannibal’s hand away. “Open your mouth.”

Hannibal’s face shone with love as he obediently opened wide. Will took the bunched up thong and shoved it into Hannibal’s eager mouth, settling back down between his thighs and slipping his cock back in. He covered Hannibal’s mouth with his hand and buried his face in the crook of his neck as he once again started to move.

Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will’s waist and his sharp stilettos scratched down his clothed back. His muffled groans floated like a melody on the air, their bodies rocking together in filthy harmony. Will could feel his cock pulsing between them, the warmth of his come soaking into the fabric of Will’s shirt. Drool leaked from his mouth around his lacy gag. He sobbed through the aftershocks of his release as Will sucked bruises into the flesh of his shoulder.

Will pulled the thong from Hannibal’s mouth as his own orgasm hit, taking the lace between his teeth and filling Hannibal to the brim with sticky warmth. He collapsed in loose-limbed bliss against Hannibal’s chest, back aching where the heels had left their mark.

“Thank you,” Will breathed out after a long moment, chest rising and falling in time with Hannibal’s beneath him.

Hannibal pressed a kiss into his hair. “My pleasure. It will be time for dinner soon.”

Will rolled off onto his back and smiled. “Do me one more favor?”

Hannibal curled his body against Will’s side. “Your wish is my command.”

“Leave the stilettos on.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
